No Pressure
by Baxter54132
Summary: Every year the dex holders have a New Years party. This year, Ruby is determined to tell Sapphire how he feels, no matter what. Franticshipping Specialshipping Oldrivalshipping one shot


Happy New Year everyone! I love Ruby and Sapphire and I think they need more love on this site.

I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot.

I left out Black and White since I don't know them well enough to write them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or any of the characters. Regretfully, I do not believe it will ever be for sale.

* * *

Every year, the dex holders have a New Years celebration in Twinleaf Town. Platinum hosts them in her mansion and they party the night away. Year after year our characters gather for one of the most important days of the year, watch the ball drop, and celebrate another year evil free. One New Years tradition haunts the dex holders. Everyone knows that when the year changes it is good luck to kiss the person you love.

A sixteen year old Ruby rubs his temples as he thinks about this tradition. Ruby is walking down the long pathway that leads to the Berlitz mansion. He has arrived right on time, four pm on December thirty first. The teen should be excited, but his thoughts about the impending party are wearing down on his mind.

The dex party has been going on for the past three years and every year another couple seems to get together. Green and Blue at the first party, Red and Yellow at the second, and Crystal and Gold at the last one. It only takes a little math to see that either Silver needs to show up with someone, or its Ruby's turn to step up to the plate when the clock clicks from eleven fifty nine to midnight.

Ruby had been thinking about his relationship with Sapphire quite deeply the past month. He had been making an effort to see her more often, even attempting to do some of the things she considers fun. Regardless of any attempts to show her he was finally interested in her as more than a friend, she remained oblivious, even bursting out laughing when he sent Crystal to find out how she felt about him.

Ruby reaches the door to the mansion and knocks a few times, pulling out his poke nav to check his appearance one last time. After a few seconds the door swings open and Ruby comes face to face with Platinum Berlitz. She smiles warmly at the older teen and steps back, welcoming the Hoenn native into her home. "Welcome Ruby! Come on in!"

Ruby smiles and greets the blue haired girl with a hug. "It is great to see you again Platina! It feels like it has been forever since we were exploring the Viridian Forest looking for the cutest Pikachus."

Platinum wraps her arms around Ruby in a warm embrace, then turns away with a smile and leads Ruby into her mansion. "You are the last one here, now we can get started."

Ruby nods and the two arrive in the main living room of the mansion. The Berlitz mansion has three stories and over twenty rooms. This room is the largest and is filled with three long couches surrounding a 50 inch tv. Red, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl are sprawled out on the couches, all silent as Blue is standing in front of them, a huge grin stretched across her face as she is telling a story. Ruby takes note that she has a huge diamond ring clinging to her finger. A grin tugs at Ruby's lips as he listens in.

"… and then he just kneeled down in the middle of the mall and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked I thought he was joking. Of course, Green never jokes… I wanted to make him do it again but he was so sweet about it I couldn't help but say yes." Blue holds up her ring so the rest of the group can look at it in awe. She looks over where Ruby is standing, one eye winking slyly as the group oohs at her ring.

Ruby ignores the wink and shifts his gaze to the other dex holders, amused by their assorted reactions. Yellow nudges Red with a questioning, innocent gaze. Red takes her hand into his own but keeps his eyes down. Crystal and Gold share a glance as well, along with a smile. Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl are completely entranced with the ring.

Suddenly, Sapphire glances up, her eyes snapping to Ruby's. Ruby holds the gaze for a second, then all of his thoughts about his plans for the night rush back into his head, so he looks away, heading into the kitchen.

Green and Silver are hanging out in the kitchen, staring at each other in absolute silence. Ruby pauses in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt mood of the room.

Platinum slides past Ruby into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the intensity between the two young adults. "Hey guys, Ruby is here!"

Both dark gazes snap over to Ruby and he feels a slight shiver run down his spine. Silver pushes past Ruby with a sigh and Ruby can feel Green's gaze still on him as he watches Silver leave.

Ruby takes a deep breath and fully enters the kitchen, nodding once at Green. Platinum opens up a cabinet and pulls out a few bags of chips. Ruby takes them wordlessly and exits the stuffy kitchen.

Back in the living room Red is tinkering with the boom box, trying to find a channel accepted by everyone. Eventually he settles on a channel playing pop music. Ruby walks over to a large table set up by Platinum and drops the chips on the table, drawing the attention of the other dex holders. Diamond jumps up from the couch and runs over to Ruby, eager to get his hands on some chips.

Ruby glances up and notices Sapphire's gaze on him. He looks away quickly and goes to greet Crystal, feeling more nervous with every passing second.

* * *

**Eight PM**

The group has been chatting and dancing away. Ruby has been silent for the most part and has taken a seat on the far end of one couch, sitting three people away from Sapphire. She shoots him a worried glance as he stands up, but he ignores her.

Ruby heads into the kitchen and he can feel someone right on his heels. Ruby stops in the kitchen and turns around slowly, butterflies flittering in his stomach at the impending confrontation. No one likes to be ignored.

Ruby lets out a sigh of relief as he finds himself in front of Blue. She is looking down on him, concern showing slightly on her face. "What is up with you today?" Blue is very blunt and presses one hand onto Ruby's shoulder to force him into a chair at the kitchen table. She sits down next to him, trapping the younger dex holder.

Ruby gulps, his relief evaporating like boiling water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blue snorts, "usually you run all over the place yelling about beautiful things. On top of that, you haven't talked to Sapphire even once tonight. I saw her staring at you, she obviously likes you, why are you leaving her hanging?" Blue's gaze is serious and Ruby finds himself filled with courage at her words.

"I just don't know how to approach her." Ruby finally breaks the eye contact and glances down at the table. "Thinking about the whole thing makes me so nervous, I'm not used to it. I thought I would be confident doing anything after mastering contests."

Blue softens her grasp on Ruby's shoulder, her gaze softening. "Well yea, everyone is nervous, but we all believe in you, you'd better not make us wait another year."

"What should I do?"

Blue glances towards the door to make sure no one is listening in on them. "We need to get you alone; I did it for Red and Yellow two years ago and for Crystal and Gold last year. Around eleven fifty five say you need to use the restroom but really go up to the balcony outside Platinum's bedroom. Then a couple of minutes after I'll bring up Sapphire. The rest is up to you."

Ruby nods, feeling confident for the first time all day.

Blue continues, "for now I would go sit with Sapphire, she has to be concerned about you with all this strange behavior and if you shun her now your confession tonight might not seem genuine."

Ruby stands up slowly, "you're right, I should go talk to her." Blue pats him on the back and Ruby heads out to the living room. She can hear him mumble a "Hey," to Sapphire and grins at her good work.

A few seconds later Green enters the kitchen, running his hand through his hair as he sits down next to his future wife. "You are such a troublemaker." He complains but has a mischievous glint in his eyes that he saves just for Blue. She smirks back at him, locking their fingers together under the table.

"Will you help?"

Blue gives her best puppy dog look and she knows she's won when Green glances away grumbling, "troublesome woman."

* * *

**Eleven PM**

"You brushed his fur all wrong!" Ruby inspects Toro with a criticizing gaze.

Sapphire crosses her arms with a huff, not appreciating the comment. "I spent thirty minutes brushing his hair before the party, the least you could do is not insult me."

Ruby whips out his own brush, running it in straight lines down Toro's back. The large fire bird arches his back in appreciation. "When you brush his fur you need to do it in straight lines up and down, it looks like you were doing it on diagonals."

Sapphire feels a little heat rise to her cheeks as Ruby continues to scold her. "I can never satisfy you Ruby."

Ruby freezes at the words, sensing he crossed some kind of line. "That's not true Sapphire, I love this little bow you put in Toro's hair, did I say that already?"

Sapphire turns away, bitterness in her voice. "Don't force yourself Ruby."

Sapphire recalls Toro and huffs away from the flustered teen. Yellow was watching the whole scene from a few feet away and walks over to comfort the younger boy. "You should give her a few minutes to cool off. When Red and I fight I always forgive him once I've had some time to think things over."

Ruby nods, grateful for advice from the usually quiet dex holder.

Yellow looks at Sapphire's retreating form with concern, "I can talk to her if you would like."

Ruby shakes his head, "thank you for offering Yellow, but I think it would be best if I did it myself…"

* * *

**Eleven Fifty Five PM**

Sapphire had avoided Ruby for the past hour, so Ruby headed up to Platinum's balcony with a lot on his mind. All he could do is hope that Blue comes through for him.

Down in the party Sapphire is chatting with Crystal, trying to put a certain coordinator out of her mind. Across the room, Green takes a deep breath and walks over to the giggling teens. Crystal waves and jumps up to greet her senior. "Hey Green! How are you doing!"

Green grunts and turns to Sapphire. "I got a new pokemon from Hoenn and I want to show you." Green keeps his gaze steady as Sapphire's gaze lights up.

"Sure I definitely want to see it!"

Green glances around the room, catching Blue's gaze as she shoots him a thumbs up. "Can I show you outside? I want to keep him a secret for now."

Sapphire nods, having complete trust in her senior. She stands up from the couch and follows Green towards out of the room. He leads her through the kitchen and into a back hallway, she guesses they are going to the back door for some privacy.

Sapphire doesn't suspect anything until Green takes his first step onto the stairs. Sapphire pauses and Green glances back, figuring his plan was revealed.

Sapphire sounds nervous and is tempted to take a step away from the older trainer. "Where are we going?"

Green sighs, "look… I'm doing this for Blue okay? There is someone upstairs who wants to see you."

Sapphire thinks for a moment, then realizes who he must be talking about. "I don't want to talk to him."

"He wants to talk to you, you should at least hear him out." Green looks anxious as he glances at his watch. "It's eleven fifty seven, you should go. Once you are up the stairs it is the first room on the right, then go out to the balcony."

Sapphire still looks uncertain but she pushes past Green and goes up the stairs, why not, they've already gotten into an argument. Ruby probably just wants to apologize after starting up with her.

The door to Platinum's room creaks as Sapphire pushes it open and she can barely make out a silhouette on the balcony. The bedroom light is on and it illuminates the balcony area. Sapphire crosses the room slowly, not wanting to bring attention to herself. The person on the balcony pulls out their poke nav and it reads eleven fifty nine pm.

The balcony door is open so Sapphire steps outside, causing the person to freeze.

Ruby turns his head slowly, his nerves tripling when the cause of them is standing in front of him, for once all alone.

Ruby pushes off the railing so he is fully standing and takes a few steps towards Sapphire. "Sapphire…" Ruby glances down at his hands which have wound themselves together in a tangle of fingers.

Sapphire senses the urge to tell Ruby to spit his words out, but she fights it down. "Ruby… is this about earlier? It's going to take more than an apology to…"

Sapphire is suddenly caught off guard when Ruby leans over, smothering her words with his lips. He steps towards Sapphire and doesn't seem to know what he's doing.

If Sapphire were watching this from a distance she would say no way and punch Ruby in the gut, but as is her thoughts go out the window and she eagerly kisses the shorter teen back.

After a few seconds they part, both breathing heavily. Their breath quickly turns to steam from the cold.

"I'm so sorry Sapphire! That wasn't beautiful of me of all… You were just saying all of those things and I was thinking that isn't what this is about. I've wanted to tell you for so long, I love you." Ruby's face twists from pleasure to despair in a few short moments, but Sapphire places her hands onto his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I've been waiting for five years for this you dummy, it's about time. I love you too." Sapphire leans in this time and the two share their second kiss.

They separate shortly after and Ruby pulls out his poke nav. It reads twelve o' one am. "Happy New Year." Ruby whispers to Sapphire.

"Happy New Year, we should head back to the group, they are probably wondering where we disappeared off to." Sapphire reaches down and clasps one of Ruby's hands in her own. He entwines their fingers eagerly and the two head downstairs.

The remaining dex holders are surprisingly quiet when Ruby and Sapphire return.

Blue is the first to speak, "so are you guys together now?"

The deep blush that settles onto the two Hoenn dex holder's faces is all she needs to know.

Blue gets a Cheshire grin on her face as she glances at the remaining dex holders. Her eyes land on Diamond and Platinum who are grinning at each other. She watches them for a moment, deciding they will be her new target.

* * *

Yay! All done! Happy New Year again everyone!

Drop me a review please! Let me know if you like it or not, especially if you think someone was out of character.


End file.
